valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Holly
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 5% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Beast Family |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Beast Family |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Beast Family |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 40% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Beast Family |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Beast Family |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When the unit's soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 100% / 50% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 23999 / 41999 |def 0 = 25999 / 47998 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 90 |cost 1 = 170 |atk 1 = 25999 / 49999 |def 1 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 1 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 2 = 90 |cost 2 = 170 |atk 2 = 25999 / 49999 |def 2 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 2 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 3 = 90 |cost 3 = 170 |atk 3 = 25999 / 49999 |def 3 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 3 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 4 = 100 |cost 4 = 190 |atk 4 = 31999 / 54999 |def 4 = 39999 / 54999 |soldiers 4 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 44799 / / |def g = 55999 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 141898 / |def x = 89999 / 130698 / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149698 / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 25000 |gold 1 = 230000 |medals 2 = 27000 |gold 2 = 250000 |medals 3 = 29000 |gold 3 = 270000 |medals 4 = 30000 |gold 4 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This maiden's sword summons beasts, but she only does so because she's lonely. |friendship = If I swing my sword a bunch of times, I'll have a whole family! |meet = Time to summon a beast to play-- Oh, are you a beast? |battle start = This isn't a pretend battle? |battle end = I summoned too many again! |friendship max = I've summoned 314,159,265 beasts so far. I'll show you! |friendship event = That kingdom place you're from sounds interesting. How about taking me there? Oh, but don't forget my beasts! |rebirth = Mr. Beast is always there for me and he's a family to me! Since we've played together, you're also now a family♪ My family is getting bigger! Call Mr. Beast, let's celebrate♪ |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Time to summon a beast to play-- Oh, are you a beast? |likeability 1 = Time to summon a beast to play-- Oh, are you a beast? |likeability 2 = Time to summon a beast to play-- Oh, are you a beast? |availability = }} Category:Abyssal Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin Category:Legendary Archwitch